Tabaxi
Tabaxi are a race of feline humanoids native to the deserts of Kaspia and jungles of Kurjaztar. Description Tabaxi are taller than most humans at six to seven feet. Their bodies are slender and covered in spotted or striped fur. Like most felines, Tabaxi have long tails and retractable claws. Tabaxi eyes are slit-pupilled and usually green or yellow. Tabaxi are competent swimmers and climbers as well as speedy runners. They have a good sense of balance and an acute sense of smell. Personality Tabaxi are a reclusive people who often avoid interaction with other intelligent races. However, as each tabaxi possesses a specific feline trait, some have an innate curiosity that compells them to travel and seek out stories, artifacts, new experiences and knowledge, never remaining in the same place or obsessing over the same piece of lore for too long. In general, tabaxi do not care for wealth, but they have an almost obsessive interest in ancient artifacts, relics and magic items, but not for the items themselves, as much as the stories and secrets they hold. Once an item had been thoroughly examined and studied, and its secrets revealed, it often loses its allure and the tabaxi will quickly lose interest and pass it on. Not all tabaxi are motivated by curiosity to leave their homeland, however. Some find safer ways to satisfy their fleeting obsessions by becoming traveling minstrels and tinkers, often accepting interesting objects and stories as payment for their services. Combat Tabaxi are exceptional hunters and utilize these skills in combat. Speed and stealth combined with their natural camouflage mean that tabaxi are particularly skilled at surprise attacks. Tabaxi are even known to disguise their scent with aromatic herbs. Their hunting skills and intelligence make them formidable tacticians. Groups often drive prey into ambushes, sometimes playing with their doomed foe before killing them. Tabaxi clans do have berserker warriors within them, these are known as blood-stalkers. For weapons, tabaxi favour bolas, slings, macas, and javelins with atlatl. These weapons are often made from wood, bone or stone. Tabaxi are just as likely to use weapons as they were to use their claws and teeth. Their preference of simple weapons is not due to a lack of capability. Tabaxi are quite capable of adapting to new technology or salvaged weapons. Due to their knowledge of hunting, intelligence and sense of smell, it is practically impossible to trap a tabaxi. Society Tabaxi society is built around clans. Clans are split evenly between males and females with 3 to 12 young. Each clan has several Hunts each made up of two to eight individuals. The Hunts patrol the area around the clan's lair. Although tabaxi lairs are sometimes just temporary, they are more often small villages of ramadas. Each ramada is built from wooden poles with grass roofs. Clans are led by elders. About half of the time, leaders are aided by shamans. Clans tend to avoid each other and donot engage in trade. Tabaxi consider trade to be demeaning but in rare instances will use third party agents to trade for them. Category:Race